Goodbyedays
by Kiyuchire
Summary: selamat tinggal hari hari sekarang aku telah memulai perubahan di dalam hatiku, karena ada kebaikan yang tak segan di sampingku. Songfic usil Author yang pertama pairing: KuroPika hanya semacam drabble


Fic ini terinspirasi dari lagu berjudul **Goodbye-days **oleh **Yoshioka Yui **dan di buat cerita gila oleh author gila ini

Karena itu, ada baiknya sambil membaca fic ini, kalian mendengar lagunya :)

_Just enjoy _:)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hunter X Hunter © Yoshihiro Togashi Senpai**

**.**

**Goodbye-days © Yui Yoshioka**

**.**

**Story © Kiyui Tsukiyoshi**

Seorang gadis berambut pirang pendek sedang mengambil langkah panjang dengan tergesa-gesa. Rambut pendeknya yang halus bagaikan sutrapun ikut berterbangan mengikuti arah gerak sang gadis. Nafasnya bakan terus terengah-engah karena sulit bernafas ketika berlari. Tetapi ia tak memperdulikan itu semua... Ada hal yang ingin dia lakukan... Sangat ingin...

_**xXx**_

_**Dakara ima ai ni yuku sou kimetanda**_

_**oOo**_

_**jadi sekarang aku pergi menemuimu, sudah kuputuskan begitu**_

_**xXx**_

Ia terus berlari tanpa memperdulikan keringat yang sekarang mulai bercucuran di pelipisnya. Ia terus mengucapkan "kumohon, kau harus berada di sana..." tanpa mempedulikan pandangan orang yang mulai menatapnya aneh. Ya, 5 tahun sudah gadis bernama Kurapika Kuruta itu meninggalkan kota kelahirannya di York Shin City ini karena ayahnya yang selalu memaksakan dirinya untuk menjadi seorang desainer. Tentu Kurapika tak mau! Akhirnya ia mengambil jurusan lain setelah ia berhasil meyakinkan ayahnya. Jurusan musik yang mengajarkan dia tentang musik yang sangat ia cintai... Musik yang mengingatkannya kepada sosok pria yang sudah menempati tempat spesial di hatinya...

_**xXx**_

_**POKETTO no kono kyoku o**_

_**Kimi ni kikasetai**_

_**oOo**_

_**lagu di kantung ini**_

_****aku ingin kau mendengarnya****_

_**xXx**_

Rasa lelah tak menghentikan langkahnya. Bahkan tas gitar yang berat tidak menghalangi niatnya. Gitar pemberian orang yang menempati hati spesialnya itu tetap ia jaga dan ia rawat hingga terlihat sangat terawat... Dia terus berlari dengan membawa selembar kertas yang bertuliskan 'lagu untuk Kuroro Lucifer'. Lagu yang ia buat untuk yang tercinta ketika ia pulang nanti... Hanya untuk orang spesial di hatinya. Bahkan sangkin ingin cepatnya ia untuk Kuroro mendengarnya, ketika baru turun dari bandara ia langsung menghentikan taksi. Sayang Taksi yang ia tumpangi terjebak macet, dan disinilah ia sekarang.

**_xXx_**

**_Sotto BORYUUMU o agete, tashikamete mita yo_**

**_oOo_**

**_perlahan ku tinggikan volume, memastikan kau melihatku_**

**_xXx_**

Langkah Gadis berumur 23 tahun inipun terhenti di sebuah bukit belakang SMAnya dulu. Ia mulai melepaskan tas gitarnya dari punggungnya dan mengeluarkan gitar kesayangannya itu. Iapun mengambil posisi duduk ternyaman di sebuah pohon dan mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memainkan gitarnya itu. Ia mulai menarik nafas panjang dan memainkan gitar itu dengan sangat lincah. Tak lupa juga ia mengeluarkan suara emasnya dengan nada yang cukup keras tetapi tetap merdu. Mungkin ini terasa aneh, tapi ia berharap hanya dengan cara ini pujaan hatinya selama 5 tahun terakhir itu mendengar dan mengenalinya.

**_xXx_**

**_Oh Goodbye days ima, kawaru kigasuru_**

**_Kinou made ni SO LONG~_**

**_Kakko yoku nai yasashisa ga soba ni aru kara_**

**_La la la la la with you_**

**_oOo_**

**_selamat tinggal hari hari sekarang, aku merasa berubah_**

**_sampai hari kemarin begitu lama_**

**_karena ada kebaikan yang tak segan di sampingku_**

**_la la la la la denganmu_**

**_xXx_**

Ia mulai memejamkan matanya perlahan dan tenggelam dalam permainan musiknya sendiri. Lagu ciptaannya ini benar-benar sukses membuatnya bernostalgia. Tiba-tiba kejadian-kejadian sewaktu ia masih SMA dulu terputar ulang bagaikan sebuah kaset video yang terputar dengan jernihnya. Ia masih mengingatnya, saat dimana Kuroro mengajarkan dirinya musik yang sangat ia benci dulu. Iapun mulai tersenyum tipis mengingat dirinya dulu yang sangat teramat membenci musik karena kakak perempuannya yang terpaut lebih tua 6 tahun itu meninggal karena terlalu cinta akan musik. Tetapi laki-laki itu datang dan mengajarkan gadis pembenci musik ini tentang musik sampai gadis itu jatuh cinta pada musik dan juga... jatuh cinta padanya

**_xXx_**

**_Katahou no IYAFON o kimi ni watasu_**

**_Yukkuri to nagarekomu, kono shunkan_**

**_Umaku aisete imasu ka? Tama ni mayou kedo_**

**_oOo_**

**_aku berikan padamu sebelah earphone_**

**_perlahan mengalir bersama saat saat ini_**

**_apakah kita saling mencintai? Kadang aku ragu_**

**_xXx_**

Ingatannyapun tiba-tiba terhenti di hari-hari sebelum Kurapika harus pergi ke luar negeri. Waktu itu Kurapika memberikan sebelah earphonenya pada sosok yang selalu bersinar bagaikan matahari. Sangat berbeda dengan dirinya yang pendiam dan sangat tertutup. Mereka hanya tenggelam dalam musik yang mengalir dari earphone dari Handphone Kurapika.

Sebuah lagu terlantunkan dengan amat merdu dari handphone itu membuat air mata Kurapika mengalir. Lagu ciptaan kakaknya yang sangat ia cintai sebelum kakaknya meninggal. Lagu yang benar-benar menggambarkan perasaannya kepada Kuroro, entah Kuroro menyadarinya atau tidak. Kurapika teringat lagi saat-saat Kurapika sangat terpukul dan selalu membenci musik setelah kakak yang ia sayangi meninggal, setidaknya sebelum bertemu dengan Kuroro... Ia sangat mencintai Kuroro, entah bagaimana dengan perasaan Kuroro karena sampai detik ini dia belum pernah menyatakannya.

**_xXx_**

**_Oh Goodbye days ima, kawari hajimeta_**

**_Mune no oku ALRIGHT~_**

**_Kakko yoku nai yasashisa ga soba ni aru kara_**

**_La la la la la With you_**

**_oOo_**

**_oh selamat tinggal hari hari sekarang aku telah memulai perubahan_**

**_di dalam hatiku, benar~_**

**_karena ada kebaikan yang tak segan di sampingku_**

**_la la la la la denganmu_**

**_xXx_**

Kurapikapun masih terus melanjutkan lagunya di tengah-tengah bernosta. perlahan, amat perlahan tetesan air mata mulai mengalir dari mata biru yang ia pejamkan. Bukan! Bukan karena sedih! Tetapi itu air mata kebahagiaan. 'betapa beruntungnya aku bertemu denganmu,' ucapnya dalam hati seraya tersenyum tipis.

Dia masih mengingatnya dengan jelas, saat-saat dimana ia sering di bully karena pendiam. Tetapi disana ada Kuroro yang menolongnya sehingga ia tak di bully lagi. Ia masih mengingat jelas kata-kata Kuroro yang membuatnya ingin memulai perubahan untuk tidak menjadi pengecut lagi. Karena Kurapika tahu, Kuroro akan selalu ada di sebelahnya untuk mendukungnya.

**_xXx_**

**_Dekireba, kanashii omoi nante shitakunai_**

**_Demo yatte kuru desho?_**

**_Sono toki egao de "Yeah hello my friend" nante sa ieta nara ii no ni_**

**_oOo_**

**_jika bisa, kesedihan ini tak ingin kurasakan_**

**_Tapi akhirnya datang juga kan?_**

**_waktu itu jika aku bisa mengatakan "yeah hallo temanku" Dengan wajah tersenyum meski cukup_**

**_xXx_**

Saat-saat sedih selalu ia alami ketika ia masih bersekolah. Kurapika sebenarnya tak menginginkan semua itu, tapi ia tak bisa mengelak! Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya diam dan tidak melawan. Saat ia terpuruk dan sangat berantakan tetapi Kuroro datang untuk pertama kalinya dan berkata 'hallo temanku' dengan wajah yang sangat hangat dan bersahabat. Hal itu benar-benar hari yang mengubah segalanya. Mengubah hari-hari Kurapika menjadi lebih indah dan berwarna.

"la la la la la With you..." ucap Kurapika di saat-saat terakhir dari liriknya. Matanya yang tadi terpejampun kini ia buka perlahan-lahan. Seburat kekecewaanpun terlukis di wajahnya yang cantik. Tetapi ia tutupi semuanya dengan senyuman miris.

"dia memang sudah tak mungkin berada di sini... bahkan di saat terakhirpun aku tidak berani menyatakan perasaanku" gumamnya kecil dengan senyum miris yang terlukis di wajahnya.

"Aku memang pengecut..." gumannya lagi seraya menundukkan kepala dan meletakkan gitarnya itu perlahan.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan hangat menyentuh pipinya dan menghapus air matanya. Kurapikapun hanya bisa melebarkan matanya di saat kepalanya masih tertunduk. Dengan cepat Kurapika mengangkat kepalanya dengan wajah terkejut.

"Kenapa kau menangis? Bisa kau nyanyikan lagu iindah tu, **Kurapika**?" ucap sebuah suara dan Kurapika hanya bisa menganga. Mulutnya bagai membisu menangkap sosok pria yang sangat ia kenal walau sudah memiliki wajah yang lebih dewasa

"K-ku-ku...ro...ro..." ucap Kurapika tak percaya.

"Selamat datang kembali... Aku senang sekarang kau sudah menyukai musik yang dulu sempat kau kira kau membencinya... Aku yakin kau menyukai musik..." ucap Kuroro dengan lembut. Kurapikapun menarik sudut bibirnya dan tersenyum. Ia mulai meraih gitarnya lagi dan bernyayi untuk Kuroro Lucifer. Pria yang selalu mengisi hatinya...

**_xXx_**

**_Onaji uta o kuchizusamu toki soba ni ite I WISH_**

**_Kakko yoku nai yasashisa ni aete yokatta yo_**

_**La la la la la Goodbye days**_

_**oOo**_

_**waktu kita bersenandung lagu yang sama, aku ingin di sampingmu**_

**_kebaikan yang tak enggan, aku bersyukur kita bertemu_**

**_La la la la la Sampai jumpa hari-hari_**

**_xXx_**

* * *

><p><strong>AN** : Yak! selesai sudah~ ini hanya ide numpang lewat karena aku sangat tergila-gila dengan YUI ^o^ Maaf ya atas ke OOC an dari KuroPika... hehehe... well... Mind to review ?

**Review di sini ya!**

**V  
>V<br>V  
>V <strong>


End file.
